powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Farkas Bulkmeier's appearances
Bulk appears in the following: Episodes Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 1 *Day of the Dumpster *High Five *Teamwork *A Pressing Engagement *Different Drum *Food Fight *Big Sisters *I, Eye Guy *For Whom the Bell Trolls *Happy Birthday, Zack *No Clowning Around *Power Ranger Punks *Peace, Love and Woe *Foul Play in the Sky *Dark Warrior *Switching Places *Green With Evil, Part 1-5 *The Trouble with Shellshock *Itsy Bitsy Spider *The Spit Flower *Life's a Masquerade *Gung Ho! *Wheel of Misfortune *Island of Illusion, Part 1-2 *The Rockstar *Calamity Kimberly *A Star is Born *The Yolk's on You! *The Green Candle, Part 1-2 *Birds of a Feather *Clean-Up Club *A Bad Reflection on You *Doomsday, Part 1-2 *Rita's Seed of Evil *A Pig Surprise *Something Fishy *Lions & Blizzards *Crystal of Nightmares *To Flea or Not to Flee *Reign of the Jellyfish *Plague of the Mantis *Return of an Old Friend, Part 1-2 *Grumble Bee *Two Heads are Better than One *Fowl Play *Trick or Treat *Second Chance *On Fins and Needles *Enter... The Lizzinator *Football Season *Mighty Morphin' Mutants *An Oyster Stew Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 2 *The Mutiny, Part 1-3 *The Wanna-Be Ranger *Putty on the Brain *Bloom of Doom *The Green Dream *The Power Stealer *The Beetle Invasion *Welcome to Venus Island *The Song of Guitardo *Green No More, Part 1 *Missing Green *Orchestral Maneuvers in the Park *Beauty and the Beast *White Light, Part 1-2 *Two for One *Opposites Attract *Zedd's Monster Mash *The Ninja Encounter, Part 1-3 *A Monster of Global Proportions *Zedd Waves *The Power Transfer, Part 1 *Goldar's Vice-Versa *Mirror of Regret *When is a Ranger Not a Ranger? *Rocky Just Wants to Have Fun *Lights, Camera, Action *Where There's Smoke, There's Fire *Scavenger Hunt *The Great Bookala Escape *Forever Friends *A Reel Fish Story *Rangers Back in Time, Part 1-2 *The Wedding, Part 1-3 *Return of the Green Ranger, Part 1-3 *Best Man for the Job *Storybook Rangers, Part 1-2 *Blue Ranger Gone Bad Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 3 *A Friend in Need, Part 2-3 *Ninja Quest, Part 1-4 *A Brush With Destiny *Passing the Lantern *Wizard for a Day *Fourth Down and Long *Stop the Hate Master, Part 1-2 *Final Face-Off *The Potion Notion *I'm Dreaming of a White Ranger *A Ranger Catastrophe, Part 1 (End credits of Part 2) *Changing of the Zords, Part 1-3 *Follow that Cab! *A Different Shade of Pink, Part 1-3 *Rita's Pita *Another Brick in the Wall *A Chimp in Charge *Master Vile and the Metallic Armor, Part 1-3 *The Sound of Dischordia *Rangers in Reverse Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers *Alien Rangers of Aquitar, Part 1-2 *Climb Every Fountain *The Alien Trap *Attack Of The 60' Bulk *Water You Thinking? *Hogday Afternoon, Part 1-2 Power Rangers Zeo *A Zeo Beginning, Part 1-2 *The Shooting Star *Target Rangers *For Cryin' Out Loud *Rangers in the Outfield *Every Dog Has His Day *The Puppet Blaster *Invasion of the Ranger Snatchers *Graduation Blues *A Few Bad Seeds *Instrument Of Destruction *Mean Screen *Mr. Billy's Wild Ride *There's No Business Like Snow Business, Part 1-3 *Inner Spirit *Challenges *Found and Lost *Brother, Can You Spare an Arrowhead? *Trust in Me *It Came From Angel Grove *Bulk Fiction *Song Sung Yellow *Game of Honor *A Small Problem *Oily to Bed, Oily to Rise *Rock-A-Bye Power Rangers *Do I Know You? *Revelations of Gold *A Golden Homecoming *Mondo's Last Stand *Bomber in the Summer *Scent of a Weasel *The Lore of Auric *The Ranger Who Came in from the Gold *The Joke's on Blue *Where in the World is Zeo Ranger 5? *King for a Day, Part 1-2 *A Brief Mystery Of Time *A Mystery to Me *Another Song and Dance *Rangers of Two Worlds, Part 1-2 *Hawaii Zeo *Good as Gold *A Season to Remember Power Rangers Turbo *Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie *Shift Into Turbo, Part 1-2 *Shadow Rangers *Transmission Impossible *Rally Ranger *Built for Speed *Bicycle Built for the Blues *The Whole Lie *Glyph Hanger *Weight and See *Alarmed and Dangerous *The Millennium Message *A Drive to Win *Cars Attacks *Honey, I Shrunk the Rangers, Part 1-2 *Stitch Witchery *The Wheel of Fate *Trouble by the Slice *The Phantom Phenomenon *Vanishing Act *When Time Freezes Over *The Darkest Day *One Last Hope *The Fall of the Phantom *The Robot Ranger *Beware the Third Wish *The Gardener of Evil *Fire in Your Tank *The Turn of the Wretched Wrench *Spirit of the Woods *The Song of Confusion *The Accident *Cassie's Best Friend *The Curve Ball *Carlos and the Count *Little Strong Man *Parts and Parcel *Chase Into Space, Part 1 Power Rangers in Space *Save Our Ship *Never Stop Searching *A Ranger Among Thieves *When Push Comes to Shove *The Craterite Invasion *The Wasp with a Heart *The Great Evilyzer *Always a Chance *Dark Specter's Revenge, Part 1-2 *Mission to Secret City *Ghosts in the Machine *Countdown to Destruction, Part 2 Power Rangers Lost Galaxy *Quasar Quest, Part 1 *Stolen Beauty *Journey's End, Part 2-3 Power Rangers Wild Force *Forever Red Power Rangers Samurai *Origins, Part 2 *The Team Unites *Deal With a Nighlok *Day Off *Sticks and Stones *A Fish Out of Water *There Go the Brides *I've Got a Spell on Blue *Forest for the Trees *Test of the Leader *Jayden's Challenge *Room for One More *The Blue and the Gold *Boxed In *Broken Dreams *Christmas Together, Friends Forever Power Rangers Super Samurai *Super Samurai *Shell Game *Trading Places *Something Fishy *The Rescue *He Ain't Heavy Metal, He's My Brother *Kevin's Choice *Runaway Spike *The Strange Case of the Munchies *A Sticky Situation *The Master Returns *A Crack in the World *Stroke of Fate *Samurai Forever *Stuck on Christmas Specials *The Good, the Bad, and the Stupid *Zeo Serial (Shorts: 14-18, 20-27 & 30) *Power Rangers Funniest Moments *The Lost Episode (archive footage) Comics to be added Books to be added Toys to be added Games *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (video game) (Super Nintendo version) *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie (video game) (Super Nintendo & Sega Genesis version) References Category:List of Appearances